Love in Lórien
by Lexee AngeL
Summary: This is a Haldir romance! What more can I say? Haldir meets someone who doesn't seem right, but is.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters, and you know who they are.  
  
This is not a Mary-Sue. I just wanted to write a romance fic. A weird sort, but romance all the same. If I wanted a Mary-Sue, I would have written a romance with Legolas, not Haldir.  
  
Oh yeah. I know the name Ianna isn't exactly Elvish, but I'm no Tolkienist. I'm not changing the name, either. Ianna is a Mesopotmian goddess I found in a book of mythology which is under my bed somewhere, so you can't have the title for now. Curse my lazy ways! This is set before the war of the Ring, by like 70-100 years. I'll determine the exact date later, when I've checked the Silmarillion. Umm, what else? Oh, I might change the title of this fic. I couldn't think of anything so I just put that as the title. I don't really like it.  
  
That's about all I wanted to say, I think. Hope you like it, and judge me harshly. I need to improve my writing, after all.  
  
Chapter One: Introducing Ianna.  
  
*********  
  
Haldir glided silently through the golden trees of Lothlórien, his mind occupied by confusing problems. The Lady of the Golden Wood had been quiet of late, and without cause, it seemed. What could Lady Galadriel be thinking about? He would have asked her or Celeborn, but both of them seemed . . . well, edgy. As if something was happening that they couldn't control or influence but would like to. What could possibly be happening that the elves, the leaders of the Golden Wood themselves, could not influence? What could be worrying them so? Haldir frowned, furrows between his eyebrows becoming prominent. Perhaps he should talk to them. It was worth trying, if it was important, and this definitely looked like it was going to be.  
  
**  
  
"Celeborn!" Haldir called, lithely climbing the steps so they could speak without raising their voices. "Celeborn," He said again "My lord, I would speak with you." Celeborn looked at him, a question in his eyes. Haldir hesitated, suddenly doubting if it was his place to question the lord and lady. "It may be a small matter, but I wish to pursue it."  
  
"Go on." Celeborn nodded his permission.  
  
"Well," Again he hesitated. "The Lady Galadriel and yourself is the matter I speak of, if I am not too bold. Both of you seem . . . distracted, recently. As if you reflect on a problem you cannot solve."  
  
Celeborn smiled. "You are most perceptive. You are the first to observe such behaviour from my lady and myself. There is something that occupies our minds recently. Perhaps . . . no. This is not for me to tell. I'm afraid I can't say, now. Should you wish to pursue this matter, I bid you speak with my wife. I can't promise you will get your answers, though." He nodded at Haldir, dismissing him. His eyes again grew distant and troubled as Haldir left.  
  
**  
  
'If I can't speak to Celeborn about it, I most certainly cannot speak to Lady Galadriel about it!' Haldir thought irritably. This was foolishness. What could be so important that it had to remain secret? He frowned. He needed to work this out without bothering Lady Galadriel. He needed to go and think about this quietly, that's what. He stopped suddenly and turned, intending to go to a small clearing where he liked to think.  
  
"Oof!" He heard what sounded like wind being knocked out of someone. Haldir glanced around, looking for the source of the noise. There seemed to be no one about. Well, no one who was gasping for air, anyway. The trees around him were silent save the sound of the leaves softly rustling. He was about to get going when . . .  
  
"Watch it, you oaf!"  
  
He spun and suddenly came to face a pair of pale eyes that were flashing with anger. "Watch who you're calling oaf! How dare you--" His eyes took in the rest of the glaring stranger. An obviously female stranger. "I apologise, my lady." He squinted at her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. "Have we met?"  
  
"You've probably seen me around, but haven't paid attention. I don't really wander around, running into people. I prefer to spend my time usefully." She said it spitefully. She frowned. "Haldir, isn't it." It wasn't a question.  
  
He smiled awkwardly. This was embarrassing. He was fairly sure he knew everyone here. "Yes. I cannot recall yours, however." He flushed while saying it. He was making a fool of himself.  
  
"Really. That's nice." She turned, about to leave.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Haldir called out. He was not about to walk off without her name. If he did, the chances were he was going to see her again.  
  
She glanced at him as she began walk off. "I'll let you guess." she called back pleasantly.  
  
He stared after her.  
  
**  
  
"Haldir!" Lindir smiled at his friend. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Here and there." He returned the smile and sat next to Lindir. He considered his slender friend. "Lindir, would you say you knew everyone here in Lórien?" He queried.  
  
"I know everybody here, Haldir. Everybody in Rivendell, too. At least, I think I do." He laughed lightly.  
  
"Then would you do me a favour?"  
  
"That depends on the favour."  
  
"I need to find out the name of someone."  
  
"Oh! That is something I can do, easily!" Lindir sat up. "Well, go on. Describe this person for me."  
  
"Well," Haldir frowned, trying to remember her features clearly. "She--"  
  
"She!" Lindir turned to meet Haldir's eyes. He frowned suspiciously at him. "Have you developed an interest in this 'she'?"  
  
"No, of course not. I have absolutely no intention of finding a partner." Haldir rolled his eyes. Lindir worried too much about losing his friend to some lady. "I just need to know. It was very embarrassing to speak to someone who knows your name while you have absolutely no idea who they are." He leaned back. "As for a description . . . well, she had long, fair hair and pale, clear skin."  
  
"I need more than that to go on, Haldir. That description matches almost everyone here."  
  
Haldir made a face at him. "I know that! I'm just trying to remember. She had a small nose, and a full lower lip. Her eyes were a pale colour, grey, I think. She was shorter than me and was very rude."  
  
"Rude? I can't think of any lady like that at the moment. Most of them are very nice to me." He sighed contentedly. "Tell me something else about this person. I'm sure you can manage to come up with a better explanation." He paused. "Then again, considering you described the river as 'wet', maybe not."  
  
"Very funny. What else is there to describe?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me!"  
  
"Well, she was pretty. Oh yes, she also mentioned that she didn't really like wandering around and preferred to do something helpful, or something along those lines."  
  
Lindir frowned. "Not many like to do something practical instead of walking through our wood. I know!" He snapped his fingers. "Ianna. I've met her once or twice. She's very sweet and demure. Everyone likes her. Those who get to see her, anyway. I've heard that she has a vicious temper though. Don't get on her bad side. From what I know, she can make your life living hell."  
  
Haldir groaned, recalling the way she glared at him. "Then I'm already in hell."  
  
*********  
  
Okay, tell me truthfully, how was it? Any mistakes? Typos? It's short, but I wrote this at like two am when I couldn't sleep. Review! Pleeeeaaaase! *begs* Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
